Carpathian Dreams & Destinties
by Diana K. Andrews
Summary: Matthew Masters is a Half-Carpathian who has been dreaming of his Lifemate. Nikara Fitzgerald has been dreaming of a man who unlike any other. Fate brings them together and Nikara discovers something otherworldly about herself. (A/N: This Carpathian story differs in ways that some things may not seem like they belong, but it fit with where I was going with it)


Carpathian Dreams & Destinies

"But you have got to convince him to let at least one of my reporters interview him" said Amelia Cross, the co-owner, editor and publisher of Business Men of the 21st Century Magazine.

"Amelia, how many times I have told you, Matthew does not like interviews. He values his privacy, what is it about that you don't understand" said Tristian Langton, one of Dallas' well known photographers and business owners. He stood about 6'1 with short blonde hair, hazel eyes, a medium complexion and lean muscular body.

"Tristian, I am begging you to please convince him" said Amelia in her whiny southern accent, which annoyed Tristian and actually gave him a headache.

Soon the bedroom door opened and out walked his lifemate, Michelle O'Connor. She stood around 5'5 with long blonde hair, green eyes, a flawless fair complexion and a slim but slightly curvy figure. She smiled at Tristian and then frowned, for she heard Amelia's whining voice on the phone.

Soon Tristian heard the line click, "Amelia, can you hold on for a minute. The other line is clicking" he said.

"Fine, but..." and Tristian immediately clicked over.

"Hello" said Tristian

"Trist, it's Matt" said a deep dominating male voice.

"Hey, Matt, I was on the phone with Amelia" said Tristian

"Let me guess, she still wants me to do an article on me?" Matthew asked.

"You got it" said Tristian

"Tell you what. I'll agree to be interviewed on the condition that you come along and take the pictures and bring Michelle for the hair and make-up. Not that I wish to have make up applied to my face" said Matthew

Tristian just laughed, "anything else?" he asked

"Yeah, that you choose a freelance reporter who won't look at me as their meal ticket. I have enough of that with all the gold-diggers around here chasing after me" said Matthew.

Tristian snickered, "alright then. When do you want the interview to happen?" he asked

"How about this weekend, I got some free time" said Matthew.

"That's fine, I'll tell Amelia. Although I know she'll be upset that you won't let any of her reporters interview you" said Tristian

Matthew scoffed, "as if I care. She's only using her husband's magazine as a way to play matchmaker for her pathetic friends" he said.

Tristian laughed at the remark, Matthew definitely did not bite his tongue when it came to speaking about how he felt.

"Well, let me click back over to Amelia before she start throwing a hissy fit" said Tristian.

"Okay, let me know if you will be arriving this weekend" said Matthew

"You got it" said Tristian.

"Later" said Matthew

"Later" said Tristian and he clicked back over to Amelia.

"Amelia, that was Matthew. He's willing to be interviewed but on some conditions" said Tristian

Amelia sighed, "what are they?" she asked

"That I am the photographer and Michelle comes with me for the hair and make-up" said Tristian

"Why Michelle?" she asked

"Because Michelle is good at what she does and he trusts her" said Tristian smiling at Michelle and she smiled back.

Amelia sighed, "fine, anything else?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, a freelance reporter who can stay neutral" he said.

"And what is wrong with my reporters?" Amelia asked

"Amelia, it's no secret that you only send women reporters to interview these men with the hopes that the men would take an interests in them. Matthew is aware of this and he's not impressed. If you want him to be interviewed, it has to be a reporter that you don't know and/or can't influence" said Tristian

Amelia huffed over the phone. For months she had been trying to get an interview with Matthew Masters and during that time all he did was dodge her phone calls and purposely not be home when she sent one of her reporters to his house. And now he was willing to be interviewed, just not by any of her reporters. Amelia conceded and agreed to his terms, on the condition that Tristian put his name on the article.

Tristian agreed and then hung up the phone.

"She is such a bitch. Why did Gary Cross even marry her?" Michelle asked

"Because she has high standing with people who have money and power" said Tristian

Michelle rolled her eyes, "pfft, whatever"

Tristian snickered as he picked up his cell phone and begin dialing Matthew's number. "Do you think Nikara would do the interview?" he asked.

"She might. I'll call her and ask" said Michelle.

"Thanks babe" said Tristian with a smile

Michelle smiled back at Tristian as she picked her cell phone to call her friend Nikara.

Nikara Fitzgerald sat her computer, finishing up her latest story for La Femme Fatales, a magazine specializing in the erotic fiction with women as the main character. Soon her cell phone started to ring and she picked it up and saw that it was her best friend, Michelle.

"Hello Michelle" said Nikara

"Hey, Kara! What are you up to?" Michelle asked

"Finished up Red Satin finally and I have emailed it to Jean" said Nikara.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Michelle asked

"No, why?" Nikara asked

"Well, it's like this. Amelia Cross has been trying to get an interview with a friend of Tristian's for months now. He finally agreed on the conditions that I come along as the hairstylist and that Tristian choose a freelance reporter he knows and trust to conduct the interview. Amelia agreed to it, on the condition that Tristian put his name on the article" said Michelle.

"But Tristian isn't a writer. Granted he has written poems, but that's because he was trying to court you at the time" said Nikara

Michelle smiled. She remembered the day she met Tristian, however their courtship was anything but typical. Michelle never really revealed to Nikara or any of their friends about how she and Tristian met or what their courtship was like. It was too complicated to explain.

"True, but he agreed to it just so he could get Amelia to go along with the conditions. Amelia really wants this article written and Tristian needed her to stop calling and bugging him about his friend being interviewed" said Michelle.

Nikara sighed, "let me guess. Tristian wants me to do the interview?" she asked

"Bingo!" said Michelle

"Fine, I've got nothing to do and I need to get out of Fort Worth for a while. Shane is getting on my last nerve" she said.

"Is that asshole still pestering you to take his sorry good for nothing ass back?" Michelle asked.

"What do you think? He keeps telling me 'we can work out, if you would only be a little more open-minded'. Pfft, as if! Sorry, I do not find having an open relationship to be wonderful. And there's the fact I am the only 'presentable' woman he has ever met that his mother would approve of and she doesn't even like me" said Nikara.

Michelle snickered over the phone, " so, you won't mind going to Montana then?" she asked

"Is that where his friend lives?" Nikara asked

"Yeah" said Michelle

"Alright then, I'll go" said Nikara.

"Wonderful, I'll inform Tristian and I'll call you later in the week with the travel plans" said Michelle.

"Okay, looking forward to it" said Nikara.

"Later, Dame Mystere" said Michelle snickering

"Later, Banshee" said Nikara with a smile and they hung up.

Nikara just laughed. Dame Mystere was a nickname that Michelle had given her when they first met and it was in reference to Nikara's Creole heritage and Nikara's sometimes mysterious nature. Nikara stood 5'6 with shoulder length blackish brown hair, light brown eyes and light mocha complexion that told of her Black, French, British and Native American background. She was curvy in the right places, but didn't flaunt it.

Nikara was actually looking forward to getting out of Fort Worth for a while. Her ex-boyfriend, Shane Dover was driving her crazy, constantly calling her and pestering for her to give their relationship another chance. But for six months Nikara put up with his nonsense and his lame need "to have fun", which was simply to see and sleep with other women, but hold onto her.

Nikara's patience for Shane's emotional immaturity and inconsiderate behavior had worn thin and she ended their relationship. Nikara was already an emotional mess herself having been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder at eight years old and then developing depression while she was in her teens. A late bloomer in life, she didn't date much due to the fact she had been taken advantage of before because she was too trusting.

Because of that there were very few people outside her family and trusted circle of friends that she would trust. Shane had broken that trust far too many times and Nikara admits that she should have cut her losses with Shane the first time he showed his true colors.

Nikara got up from her computer and shut it down and was on her way to take a shower when there came a knock at her door. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:25pm. She rolled her eyes for she knew who it was as she walked over to the door.

"Shane, it is 9:25pm. It is too late for me to dealing with your whining" Nikara said through the door.

"Nikara, we need to talk" said Shane.

"Shane, there is nothing to talk about. Our relationship is over, how many times do I have to say it?" she asked.

"Nikara, please, just open the door and hear me out" said Shane.

Nikara rolled her eyes and put her back to the door. "I'm listening" she said

"Nikara, come on now. I am not talking about this through the door" said Shane.

"Well, I'm not letting you in. Last time I did that I had to call the police just so you would leave. I'm not making the same mistake twice" said Nikara.

Shane sighed, "now you are being unreasonable" he said.

"Shane, I really don't want to be bothered with you. So I suggest you go home" said Nikara.

"Nikara, come on. I really think we need to talk. I mean you just up and ended our relationship without even giving me a chance to explain my needs" said Shane.

"Shane, I have heard your lame explanation. And quite frankly, this 'all men need to have fun' excuse is not working" Nikara said.

Shane rested his head on the door. "So, you're not going to even hear me out?" he asked

"Shane, it's like I said before, if you are not willing to just have me and think about my feelings. Then there is no need for us be together. I want someone who only wants me, who will think about my feelings instead of his" said Nikara.

"Fine, be that way. But you are not ever going to find a man who is just going want only you. There are always going to be men who are going to want to have fun" said Shane.

"Well, then I guess that means there are more men out there like you who are immature than mature. Oh well, it's not like I don't have friends and family, I'd survive" Nikara said with a smirk.

Shane hit the door with his fist and then walked away. Nikara shook her head and rolled her eyes again as she walked towards her bathroom. Shane's childishness and lame attempts to get Nikara to take him back never ceased to amaze her. She knew that Shane only told her that garbage of not finding a man who would want her only was his pathetic attempt to convince her to take him back.

Nikara knew that wasn't true that she wouldn't find someone who would love only her. For had seen that there are men who truly only want one woman to love them. Tristian and Michelle were a good example of that and she always looked at them as her way of keeping the faith that she would find someone.

Nikara turned on the shower as she removed her clothes and then stepped into the shower. As the water poured over her, her mind begin to wonder. Lately, she had been have strange dreams, dreams about a tall dark-haired man with blue eyes. There was something dark about him, something that wasn't quite human.

Nevertheless in these dreams, Nikara was drawn to him. And he would often tell her '_you belong to me. And no one else_'. In one dream she found herself standing in dark forest and he was standing in front of her and holding her hands. As he looked into her eyes, he uttered these word:

" _I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." _

The words from that dream continue to echo in Nikara's mind. She had no idea what they meant, but a part of knew that it was some kind of marital bond, at least that's what she called it. Another thing that unnerved Nikara was her unusual abilities. The ability to sense what others are feeling and to actually feel what they feel, it often scared her, but it also fascinated her.

Nikara soon finished her shower and turned off the water. As she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, she still thought about those words and the dark-haired man who said them to her in her dream. Not since the dream she had as a child where she had magical powers had a dream haunted her so much. She never told anyone in her family about the dreams, it was enough that they already thought she was a weirdo.

The only people she told were Michelle and Tristian and her boss, Jean Forrester, who owns La Femme Fatale Magazine. Jean, a Tarot Card reader with psychic abilities of her own, informed Nikara that someone from her family's past (more than likely her mother's side) had the same abilities that she has. That made sense to Nikara she was more closer to her mother's family, preferably her maternal grandmother's side. After slipping on her night clothes, Nikara got into bed and turn on the radio to listen to the local classical music station.

She laid down and closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tristian was on his computer when he got an instant message.

**Midnight Wolf:** The vampires are here. I killed two of them that stepped onto my ranch

**Trist-Blade:** I killed one here a week ago. It was after Michelle.

**Midnight Wolf:** Have there been anymore incidents?

**Trist-Blade:** No. Things have been quiet. At least here in Dallas/ Fort Worth. However, Dario has informed me that vampires have been coming out of the woodwork in Houston where he and Jillian are. He dispatched five of them two weeks ago and just informed me an hour ago that he killed another that was after him.

**Midnight Wolf:** I have spoken with Julian. He's getting concerned about the high number of vampires that have been showing up where the three of us live.

**Trist-Blade:** I know, Gregori was here not to long ago expressing the same concern. He thinks that vampires are trying to wipe out the North American Carpathians since there is only three of us and we are only half Carpathian.

**Midnight Wolf:** Julian said that same thing. He's going to talk to Mikhail to see what can be done.

**Trist-Blade:** Okay. BTW, I have found a reporter. She is a friend of Michelle's

**Midnight Wolf:** Does she know what Michelle is or what you converted her to?

**Trist-Blade:** No. But she has told me that there is something about me that isn't quite human.

**Midnight Wolf:** Did you reveal yourself?

**Trist-Blade:** No. But she did see me angry when Michelle's ex-fiance attacked me. She said the way I fought was not like how any man she has seen fight.

**Midnight Wolf:** Are you sure that this woman can be trusted?

**Trist-Blade:** Yes, I am sure. Besides, this was two years ago. She doesn't think anything of it now.

**Midnight Wolf: **I hope you are right

**Trist-Blade:** Anyway, everything is all set. When do you want us to fly out to Browning?

**Midnight Wolf:** Friday morning would be good. You would get here by the afternoon

**Trist-Blade:** Okay. I'll inform Michelle and she'll inform her friend.

For a moment, the chat stopped and Tristian grew concerned.

**Trist-Blade:** Are you there?

**Midnight Wolf: **Yes, I am here. Sorry

**Trist-Blade:** What's going on?

**Midnight Wolf:** It's my lifemate. I have been dreaming about her. Sensing her emotions, feeling what she feels.

Tristian raised an eyebrow

**Trist-Blade:** How long has this been going on?

**Midnight Wolf: **On and off for the last year. Just recently, my connection to her has heightened. I feel that she's looking for me.

**Trist-Blade:** Well, Fate will bring you to her. It always works out that way for us

**Midnight Wolf:** Very true.

**Trist-Blade:** So, we'll see you on Friday?

**Midnight Wolf:** Yes. I look forward to seeing you again. It's been too long since we last saw each other.

**Trist-Blade:** Well, the life of a Carpathian never stops. Despite the fact that me, you and Dario are only half-Carpathian.

**Midnight Wolf:** Well, we can still convert our lifemates and kill vampires. We're just not as strong as the full-blooded ones.

**Trist-Blade:** And don't forget, we also lose our emotions and colors until our lifemate restores them. The Carpathian blood is very strong. Even in us half-breeds.

**Midnight Wolf:** Very true

**Trist-Blade: **I need to finish up some work and email Gregori. I promised him I would email this spell that Michelle came up with to him.

**Midnight Wolf:** Who knew a Celtic mage would be the lifemate for a English-American Carpathian. -Smirks-

**Trist-Blade: **Yeah, Yeah. Well, you will find your lifemate Blackfoot Carpathian.

**Midnight Wolf:** LOL! See you Friday.

**Trist-Blade:** See you Friday.

And Tristian returned to working on his computer. Soon Michelle came out of their bedroom and laid down a piece of paper with Celtic writing on it.

"Is this the spell that you created?" he asked

"Yes" said Michelle

"Why is it written in Celtic?" Tristian asked

"I write all my spells in Celtic. You mean Gregori couldn't translate this to Carpathian?" Michelle asked.

"I'm sure he could" said Tristian as he took the paper and placed it on the scanner. Once scanned, Tristian pasted the spell onto the email and sent it to Gregori.

"Email sent and I spoke to Matthew. We leave for Browning, Friday morning" said Tristian.

"Okay, I'll call Nikara and tell her" said Michelle

"As for us" said Tristian pulling Michelle into his lap and smiling at her. Michelle smiled back as wrapped her arms around Tristian's neck and they passionately kissed.

On a ranch in Browning, Montana, Matthew Masters shut down his computer and walked out of his office. As he looked at his home he could just barely see the colors of it or feel any emotion. Soon his amulet around his neck begin to glow and he soon saw the colors of his house and felt emotions. His mind soon went to the thoughts of his mother, Marianna.

Marianna Masters was a beautiful Native American woman with strong shaman powers. Powers that drew the attention of vampires but also the attention of the Carpathian, Calix Savage, the cousin of Aidan and Julian Savage. Although not his lifemate, Marianna brought back the colors and emotions to Calix when she touched him. Marianna's family and rest of her tribe had bad feelings about Calix and warned her to stay away from him.

However Marianna thought with her heart and continued to see Calix. Calix fell in love with Marianna, despite her not being his lifemate. Soon Marianna found out that she was pregnant and told Calix. He was overjoyed to be a father, but he would not live to see his child born. One night, vampires swarmed Marianna's house, intending to kill her and her unborn child. Calix would not let Marianna and their child die and so he faced the vampires, despite being outnumbered.

He managed to kill most of them, but one got a hold of him and held him down as the others drove a steel pipe into his chest. Calix screamed in pain and it is was right then that Marianna went into labor. Suddenly Julian and Aidan appeared along with Gregori Daratrazanoff and Bryon Justicano. Bryon, Julian and Aidan killed the rest of the vampires while Gregori aided Marianna. Julian pulled the steel pipe out of Calix's chest, but as he, Aidan and Bryon looked at him, they knew it was too late.

As Calix lay dying, he could hear the sound of his child's cries and he smiled. He asked that his child be brought to him so he could see the child before he dies. Julian and Aidan complied and Julian went into the house. Gregori held the child in his arms as Marianna slept and soon saw that Julian was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Julian informed Gregori that Calix was dying and want to see his child. Gregori nodded and took the child out to Calix.

"You have a son, Calix" said Gregori

Calix smiled, "tell Marianna to name him Matthew" he said

Gregori nodded and took the child back inside, right then Calix closed his eyes, took his last breath and died. Marianna was awake and the look in her eyes told Gregori and Julian that she knew that Calix was dead.

"Calix said to name him Matthew" said Gregori as he laid her son in her arms.

"Then Matthew it will be" said Marianna

Gregori and Julian nodded, but before they left Julian requested that he and Aidan be allowed to see Matthew and teach him about his Carpathian heritage and Marianna agreed. Since then Julian and Aidan have been part of Matthew's life, teaching him about the Carpathians and telling him of his father. However as Matthew grew up, he inherited his father's savage ways and Marianna saw the darkness in him that she saw in Calix.

Determined to not let her son fall into darkness before his lifemate was found, Marianna created an amulet for Matthew. Not only would it protect him from his enemies, but it would pull him back from the darkness and restore his emotions and colors, but it would only be temporary for only Matthew's lifemate could fully restore that to him.

Matthew looked around his house and then went upstairs to his bedroom. Matthew went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Matthew was a handsome man, standing about 6'1 with long black hair, a dark-tanned complexion, a finely trimmed goatee, a muscular body and stunning blue eyes that seemed glowed like the moon, but held the fierceness of a wolf.

He turned on the shower and then removed his clothes. As he stepped into the shower, his mind went to his lifemate. He had see her many time in his dreams and in his dreams he would he always tell her that she belonged to him and in one dream he uttered the words of the lifemate bonding ritual to her. He didn't know her name, only what she looked like.

Her beautiful light brown eyes that saw into his soul, her beautiful long blackish brown hair that reached to her shoulders and her smooth light mocha complexion. He could see her as clearly as he could see the moon. Their dreams connected them, keeping them bonded. He knew what frightened her, what made her sad, what made her happy. His beautiful lifemate, how the thought of her along with his amulet kept him from falling into darkness.

Once he got of the shower, he dried himself off and put on his sweatpants. And walked out of the bathroom and walked toward window and looked up at the moon.

"My lifemate, wherever you are. Know that fate will bring us together soon" said Matthew and his eyes turned feral like a wolf.

It was now Friday morning and Nikara was standing outside her apartment complex arguing with Shane again. He wanted to know where she was going and she told him it was none of his business. Soon Tristian and Michelle pulled up in their F-150 truck and saw that Nikara was fighting with Shane, Michelle just shook her head.

"That asshole needs to get a life" said Michelle

"No kidding" said Tristian as he brought the truck to a full stop. Michelle got out the truck and stormed up to Shane, pushing him out of Nikara's face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shane asked

"I could ask you the same thing, you prick!" said Michelle

"How about you mind your own damn business?" said Shane

"How about you go back to grade school since you are acting like a five year old" said Michelle

Shane narrowed his eyes at Michelle and balled his hand into a fist. Michelle and Nikara looked at each other. Both were thinking that surely Shane wasn't stupid enough to hit her, however before Shane could do anything Tristian quickly came up behind him and put him in a headlock and twisting his arm.

"Let me go!" Shane screamed

"I'll let you go, when you get it through that thick head of yours that Kara is done with you" said Tristian.

Shane struggled to get out Tristian's hold, but realized he was too strong. Tristian suddenly threw Shane into row of garbage cans.

"Nikara, get in the truck" said Tristian

Nikara quickly gathered up her things and got into the truck, followed by Michelle. Tristian walked up to Shane and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I strongly suggest that you grow up and accept that your relationship with Nikara is over. I would hate for something to happen to you" said Tristian.

"Are you threatening me?" Shane asked

"No, merely giving you a warning" said Tristian as he turned and walked back to the truck.

Suddenly Shane got up and rushed to attack Tristian only to have him turn and grab Shane by the neck. Shane was scared as Tristian narrow his hazel eyes at him, which turned feral.

"I am not playing around with you. Keep testing my patience and I will make you regret it" said Tristian and he let Shane go. Shane quickly rushed to his car, got in and sped off. Tristian shook his head as he headed back to his truck and got in.

"Are we all set to go?" he asked

"Yep!" Nikara and Michelle said in unison

Tristian started up the truck and they pulled off into the street, headed for the airport.

It was 2:45pm when Tristian, Michelle and Nikara arrived in Browning. They got their luggage and then picked up their rental car and headed to the hotel. After checking in and unpacking, they left the hotel and headed out the Matthew's ranch.

Nikara was lost in thought she as looked out at the scenery and soon fell asleep. Michelle turned and looked in the back seat and saw that Nikara was sound asleep. Michelle smiled as she turned back around and looked out at the scenery.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Tristian asked

"Just worried about Nikara" said Michelle

"Other than that stupid asshat who needs get over his ego. What else has been going on?" Tristian asked.

"Kara hasn't been sleeping much lately. She's been having weird dreams and sometimes they frighten her" said Michelle

"How so?" Tristian asked

"She told me of one dream where she was staring into the eyes of a wolf. And then suddenly she found herself surrounded by vampires and one attacked her" said Michelle

Tristian raised an eyebrow, "Anything else?" he asked.

"Just that she's been feeling weird. Like a part of her is searching for something or someone. And then she told me of the man that has been in her dreams" said Michelle.

"What does he look like?" Tristian asked

"Tall, long black hair, blue eyes, dark-tanned complexion like a Native American" said Michelle.

Tristian said nothing else, for he knew who Nikara had been dreaming about. Michelle looked at Tristian and knew that he knew something. She telepathically spoke to him.

_It was Matthew that Nikara was dreaming about, am I correct?_

_Yes, Matthew had mentioned that he had been dreaming about his lifemate. And when you mentioned about Nikara feeling like a part of her is searching for something or someone and then mentioned about her dreaming about a man and you told me what he looked like. Yeah,I figured it was Matt._

Michelle turned to look at Nikara still asleep in the back seat.

_Nikara might freak out once she sees Matt_

_She'll be okay. Just keep her calm, if she is truly Matthew's lifemate. The last thing that needs to happen is for her to go running._

Michelle nod and soon Nikara awoke and Michelle turned around and smiled.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" she said

"Yeah, I'm finally awake" said Nikara as she took out her brush to fix her hair.

"We're almost there ladies" said Tristian

They soon pulled up to a two story house that sat on a 2 acre ranch. Nikara was impressed with beauty of how the mountains in the distance made the ranch seem peaceful. The truck that Tristian was driving pulled into the drive way. Tristian turned off the truck and they all got out. Nikara spotted a man on a horse wearing a cowboy hat, blue t-shirt, jeans and boots. From afar she could see that he was a broad and muscular man with long black hair.

Suddenly Nikara started to feel odd, almost light-headed. She placed her hand on the railing to keep her steady.

"Kara, are you okay?" Michelle asked

"Yes, I am fine. Just a tad light-headed is all" said Nikara

"Hey Matt!" Tristian yelled

The man turned his and then made his way over to them.

"Hey Tristian!" said Matt

"Hey dude, long time" said Tristian

"I'll say" said Matthew and he then looked at Michelle and then Nikara.

"Hey Michelle" said Matthew

"Hello, Matt" said Michelle with a smile.

"Matthew, this is my friend, Nikara Fitzgerald. She's the one who is going to be interviewing you. Kara, this is Matthew Masters" said Michelle

"A pleasure to meet you" said Nikara holding out her hand for him to shake

Matthew smiled at her and took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

Nikara felt rush of electricity surge through her body. She had never felt that before with anyone.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said smiling.

Nikara gently took her hand back and blushed a little. Michelle just smirked as she looked at Tristian.

"So, are you ready to be interviewed?" Tristian asked.

"Yes, just let me put up my horse, shower and put on clean clothes. You can go right in, the front door is unlocked" said Matthew.

"Thanks" said Tristian as he, Michelle and Nikara went inside. Nikara turned and looked back at Matthew. She was thinking to herself he had to be the most handsome man she had ever met. She had never met a man with such intense blue eyes before. He actually fit the description of the man in her dreams. And then wondered, if possibly it was him she had been dreaming about.

"Kara, come on" said Michelle

"I'm coming" said Nikara as she snapped out of her self-induce trance. But the question was still lingering in her mind. Was Matthew the man she was dreaming about and if so, what was connecting them? Nikara couldn't answer that question at the moment, but a nagging feeling told her that she would soon find out.

As Matthew placed his horse back in the stable, he found that he could see all the colors of the stable. And as he walked out, he looked towards the mountains and could see the colors of mountains and the sky. Nikara Fitzgerald, she was indeed his lifemate, there was no other explanation. From the moment he looked at her and touched her, he knew she was the woman, he had been dreaming about.

But how was he going to explain their connection to each other and the fact that she is his lifemate? And about his Carpathian heritage? He pushed all of that to the back of his mind. He would worry about that when the time came. For now, it was time to be interviewed and possibly learn more about his lifemate. She was indeed beautiful, with her shoulder-length blackish brown hair, light brown eyes and her light mocha complexion.

The way she smiled lit up her face, especially her eyes. They seem to sparkle when she smiled. Matthew found his heart growing with desire for her. Yes, she was indeed his lifemate and somehow, they would be together, he vowed it.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Nikara was in awe of the interior. The living room was huge with a stone fireplace, a dark brown suede couch with loveseats on each side. The coffee table was made of wood with magazines laying on the top. But what really captured Nikara's attention was the beautiful Native American art.

The pictures, statues and vases that gave clearly spoke of Matthew's Native American heritage, but then something odd caught her attention. A blanket with symbols that clearly weren't Native American was laying on the armrest of the couch. Nikara lightly touched the blanket and an image flashed in her mind. The image was brief but she saw a Native American woman holding the hand of her young son, the boy pulled away from his mother's hand and shifted into a black wolf.

The image frightened Nikara a bit, but she soon regained her composure as Michelle walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Michelle asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous" said Nikara

"Relax, Matthew doesn't bite. At least not at first" Tristian joked as he got out his camera and unpacked his equipment.

Michelle smirked at Tristian as Nikara laughed. Soon Matthew came from downstairs and walked into the living room and walked over to Tristian. Nikara stared as she tried not to bite her lip. Matthew was now dress in a black long sleeve button down shirt with a few of the buttons unfastened, tight jeans with a black belt with a silver belt buckle and cowboy boots. His long black hair was loose and rested on his shoulders.

Nikara forced herself to turn her eyes elsewhere before she made it obvious that she was staring.

"Shall we get started" said Matthew

"Of course" said Nikara as she sat down on the loveseat. Matthew smiled at her as he walked over to the couch and sat down close to her. Nikara tried not to seem nervous as she smiled at him and took out tape recorder to record their interview.

"So, Mr. Masters, what is your business exactly?" Nikara asked

Matthew smiled, "you can call me Matt or Matthew. And I own a trucking business. Masters Trucking Enterprises" said Matthew.

"How long have you been in the trucking business?" Nikara asked

"Fifteen years, I started out as trucker and then eventually owned my own business" said Matthew.

"How many fleets of trucks do you own?" Nikara asked

"300" said Matthew

"I am assuming you have a rig of your own, am I correct?" Nikara asked

Matthew smiled at her, "yes, you are" he said

Nikara wasn't sure, but she swore that Matthew's eyes turned feral when he smiled at her. She only hoped she just seeing things.

"So, were you born in Montana?" she asked

"Yes, I am half Blackfoot Indian, my mother, Marianna" said Matthew

"And your father?" she asked

"He's dead. He died when I was born" Matthew said with sadness in his voice.

Nikara saw the hurt in his eyes and decided it would be best to move onto the next question.

Tristian and Michelle smiled as they watched as Nikara conducted the interview. Tristian was glad that Nikara was doing the interview and not one of Amelia's nosy, insensitive and man-crazy reporters who would have dug too far in wanting to know what happened to Matthew's father. Tristian, Matthew and their friend, Dario Cole are rare Carpathian men due to the fact that they are only half-Carpathian.

Tristian's father is Jarek Daratrazanoff, the uncle of Gregori Daratrazanoff and his siblings and Dario's father was Solon Von Shrieder, a cousin of Vikirnoff and Nicolae Von Shrieder. Out of all three, Tristian's father was only one alive due to him finding his lifemate, while Solon "greeted the dawn" after living for so long. Ironically enough, Matthew, Tristian and Dario were all born the same year and their fathers were all friends.

Tristian was setting up his equipment to take pictures and telepathically speaking to Michelle as she helped him.

_She is his lifemate_

_I know, I can sense it_

_Did you ever tell Nikara about how we met?_

_No, I didn't know how to explain to her. Hell, how does one explain that they are the lifemate to a Carpathian?_

Tristian snickered as he turned his attention to Nikara and Matthew. Tristian could tell that Nikara getting more tense as Matthew leaned in closer to her, smiling and flirting a bit.

_You might want to tell Matthew to ease up a bit on the flirting. Nikara isn't exactly accustomed to men flirting with her with the motive of actually taking a genuine interest in her. _

_I just did, but he's tuning me out._

Michelle snickered, but she worried about Nikara. She could see that Nikara was nervous but she was holding her own. Finally the interview was over just as Tristian and Michelle finished setting up.

"Ready to be photographed?" Tristian asked Matthew

"As ready as I will ever be" said Matthew as he got up from the couch and walked over. Michelle immediately went to Nikara's side.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked

"Yes, I am fine. Despite being so nervous and tense around him" said Nikara

"He likes you, Kara" said Michelle with a smile

"You think?" said Nikara with a smirk

The both of them giggled as Nikara put the tape recorder and notebook back into her bag.

"So, how long have Matthew and Tristian been friends?" Nikara asked

"Since they were boys. Their fathers were friends, but Matthew told you about his father" said Michelle.

"Does Tristian know his father?" Nikara asked

"Yes, they just don't speak" said Michelle

"Why not?" Nikara asked

"I don't know. I never really asked Tristian why he and his father never speak" said Michelle

However Michelle was lying, she knew why Tristian and Jarek were not speaking. She had seen it in Tristian's mind and it was a heartbreaking vision. Jarek Daratrazanoff was not the easiest man to deal with. He was very cold and unyielding and he tolerated nothing less than perfection. As a child, Tristian at times could not deal with Jarek and often turn to Gregori for guidance.

Even though, Tristian's mother, Pamelina was not his lifemate, Jarek did make an effort to be there for her, if only for Tristian's sake. Tristian was nineteen when his mother passed away and Tristian opted to live with Matthew and his mother Marianna rather than move to the Carpathian Mountain as his father had insisted. Jarek was not pleased and felt insulted that Tristian preferred to be around the other half-breed Carpathians and their human mothers.

This snobbish attitude drove a wedge between Jarek and Tristian along with the fact that Gregori was more of a father figure to Tristian and Jarek became jealous of this bond. Jarek gave Tristian an ultimatum: either come live with him and his lifemate in the Carpathian Mountains and follow his lead or he would disown him.

Gregori, Lucian and Mikhail berated Jarek for his behavior and Tristian ultimately decided to not see his father anymore. But Tristian kept in touch with Gregori and the rest of the Daratrazanoff Family. Michelle had never met Jarek after Tristian converted her and after what she saw in his mind and felt the emotions of those memories, she felt it best not to ever mention his father's name.

As Tristian took pictures of Matthew and his house, Matthew and Tristian were speaking to each other telepathically.

_Nikara is very beautiful_

_Seem like you have found your lifemate, Matt_

_Yes, but it seems as if I intimidate her_

_Only because she's not used to man actually taking a genuine interest in her. Her asshole of an ex-boyfriend only used her because she was "Good-girl" type to bring before his mother. Before him, other guys liked taking advantage of her because she was too trusting. _

_You don't think she feels that way about me, do you?_

_I don't think so. She's your lifemate. The two of you have been dreaming about each other._

Matthew looked over at Nikara and saw her smiling and laughing with Michelle. Just looking at her, he could feel all the emotions and see colors bright as day. When Nikara looked over to him, she smiled and then looked away. Matthew just smiled.

"Nikara, would you like a tour of my home?" Matthew asked

"I would love it" said Nikara as she got up from the loveseat.

Matthew held his hand out for her to take and Nikara gently placed her hand in his. Suddenly Nikara felt that surge of electricity shoot through her body again. There was something about Matthew Masters that made her react this way. She felt as if she had found what she was looking for, but she wasn't sure.

These feelings were very new to her, very intense. Nothing like she had ever felt before. Matthew showed her around the house with Michelle and Tristian following close behind. They soon stepped outside and headed out to the stables.

Inside the stables, Matthew had seven horses, but one of the horses caught Nikara's eyes and she walked over to it. The horse was black and very restless, but as Nikara reached out to pet the horse, it calmed down. Matthew smiled as he walked over and stood next to her.

"His name is Thunder Strike" said Matthew

"He's beautiful" said Nikara

"Thank you, he's actually my favorite horse. My father's cousins gave him to me when he was a foal" said Matthew as he petted the horse.

"So, do you see your cousins often?" Nikara asked

"Whenever they are able to come see me. They travel a lot. However, I am very close to them. They are like fathers to me" said Matthew.

Nikara smiled, "are you anything like your father? Do you have any of his traits?" Nikara asked

"My mother says I have his eyes. His eyes were the first thing that she noticed about him when they met" said Matthew smiling at Nikara.

Nikara looked into Matthew's and then suddenly shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Your eyes are quite hypnotic. I felt as if I was about to fall into a trance" she said

Matthew smiled as he moved closer to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Nikara moved closer to Matthew as she looked into his eyes. They were about to kiss when Tristian interrupted them.

"Ahem" said Tristian

Matthew turned and looked at Tristian.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Duncan McDade is here" he said

Nikara raised an eyebrow, "what is that slimy bastard doing here?"

"He's here for my land or so he thinks" said Matthew and he excused himself and walked out of the stables.

Out by fence, Duncan McDade, an old Texas businessman was unsuccessfully flirting with Michelle. Michelle was ignoring his comments about her body, which were offensive to her, but Duncan thought they were compliments.

"Mr. McDade, don't you have anything else better to do than harass me?" Matthew asked.

Duncan laughed, "shoot boy, you are just so funny"

Matthew stared at him with a stern a look as he crossed his arms. Duncan soon stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"I'm here about your land, boy. You can't exactly afford it with your business being in financial trouble" said Duncan.

"FYI: My business is not in any financial trouble. In fact, my business has been out of financial trouble for over a year now. You really need to keep up with your facts Mr. McDade" said Matthew.

"Well, that's not what I've been hearing" said Duncan

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "you have my assurances that my business is doing just fine. And if you have been hearing things it's probably because Belinda Rowan is still pissed off because I turned down her marriage proposal and turned down her father's offer to buy my ranch" he said.

Duncan stood up straighter and adjusted his tie. Nikara soon walked out and Duncan smiled at her. Nikara wanted to throw up, she and Michelle both disliked Duncan McDade. The man was shady, not to mention he was just determined to call Nikara colored, which she found quite offensive.

"Well, well, Nikara Fitzgerald. What is a pretty little colored girl like you doing here?" he asked

Nikara crossed her arms and just looked at him. "I am here interviewing Matthew" she said.

"Oh really? I take it he's gonna be the leading man in one of your pornographic stories for that porno magazine" said Duncan.

"La Femme Fatale is not a porno magazine, you old bastard. There aren't naked pictures on the cover or anywhere inside of it. And I don't write porn, I write romance. Not that you would know the difference" she said.

"Honey, I know porn when I see it and read it" said Duncan

"Mr. McDade, you don't read anything unless it has to do with naked women. And last I checked La Femme Fatale was nothing like Hustler Magazine" said Nikara.

Duncan just smiled and laughed, "you are just the most amazing and interesting colored girl I have ever met" said Duncan as he reached out to touch Nikara's face. Only to have his wrist grabbed and squeezed by Matthew.

"Ow, boy! You are hurting me!" Duncan yelled

"I don't think she wants to be touched by you. Now I suggested you haul your greedy, slimy and shady ass off my ranch before I call the sheriff and inform the FBI that you are here in Browning" said Matthew.

Duncan's eyes widened as he pulled his wrist away and looked at Matthew.

"Careful you who threaten boy. I would hate for something to happen to your momma" said Duncan.

Matthew narrowed his eyes, "the last person who made a threat like to me ended up in a wheelchair and he's also a resident of the local mental hospital. I would hate to see you end up like him, that would simply give the FBI free reign to investigative the rumors that you are involved in dealing illegal firearms and your connection to possible white slavery" said Matthew with an evil grin.

Duncan turned white as a sheet at those words and quickly made his way back to his car and drove off.

"What was that about?" Nikara asked as Matthew turned to her.

"Duncan McDade has been after my ranch ever since he found out that my business was in trouble. It seems some shady things had been going behind my back and it nearly caused me to go bankrupt. Fortunately, my cousins gave me the money to save my business and I ended up firing the people responsible for nearly running it into the ground" said Matthew.

"What were the shady things going on?" Nikara asked

"Deliveries not getting to their destination, cargo coming up missing, the books say one amount but the bank statements say something else" said Matthew as he leaned up against the fence.

"In other words, employees stealing cargo and shipments and embezzling money" said Nikara.

"Exactly" said Matthew

"And their excuse for it was?" she asked

"Actually none of them, except for the secretary/bookkeeper gave me an excuse" said Matthew.

Tristian started to snicker and Matthew looked his way and smirked.

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked

"Matt's former secretary/bookkeeper's excuse for why she was embezzling money" said Tristian.

"And what was the lame excuse?" Michelle asked

"She was getting me back for not accepting her cousin's marriage proposal. My former secretary/bookkeeper is the cousin of Belinda Rowan" said Matthew.

"I take it she's the type of woman who feels that she is all that and that any man would be lucky to have her?" Nikara asked

Matthew grinned, "exactly"

Nikara rolled her eyes, "she sounds like Gina March, Amelia's spoiled bratty niece" said Nikara.

Matthew laughed, "she was actually the last so-called reporter that Amelia sent out here to interview me. But her attitude rubbed me the wrong way, not to mention she whined about me living all the way out here and complained that I should have maid. And that I needed better furniture. And that I needed to cut my hair because she doesn't like men with long hair" he said.

Nikara raised an eyebrow, " and she wonders why no decent man wants her whiny and spoiled ass and why she always attracts losers. Geez, look in the mirror Gina" she said.

Matthew laughed and smiled at Nikara and she smiled back.

"Anyway, it was because of those no good former employees is why Duncan McDade thinks he can take my ranch. The only reason he wants it is because it would be a perfect place to hide all the illegal guns he sells" said Matthew with a smirk.

"And you know this how?" Nikara and Michelle asked in unison.

"I have my ways of gaining information" said Matthew with a smirk.

Nikara smirked as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. Matthew looked Nikara up and down. She took his breath away with her beautiful light brown eyes, blackish brown hair, smooth skin and curvy body. The tight pink shirt and black skirt she wore hugged her body in all the right places. He could not take his eyes off of her and the more he looked at her, the more he knew without a doubt that she is his lifemate.

"Are the three of you busy tonight?" Matthew asked

"No, why?" Tristian asked

"I thought maybe we could all go out to dinner, my treat" said Matthew

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Tristian

"Same here" said Michelle

"I would love to" said Nikara

Matthew smiled, "seven o'clock, Chasen's Grill?"

"Seven o'clock it is" said Tristian

After talking for a few more minutes, Tristian, Michelle and Nikara gathered up their things and got into their rented truck and headed back to the hotel to change. As Matthew watched them drive off, he saw that Nikara was looking back at him and he smiled. He soon went back into his house and prepared to meet them later that night. Mathias' heart pounded with excitement as the mere thought of having his lifemate there brought hope to him.

He could only hope that Nikara would not run from him in fear once he revealed the truth about himself.

At the hotel, Nikara had gotten out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. As she walked over to the mirror thoughts of Matthew went through her mind. She had deduced that he is the man from her dreams, there could be no other explanation. But there was something about Matthew that was different, something that was not quite human.

As a child, the supernatural had scared Nikara, but as teenager it fascinated her. But now as an adult and being so close to it, it was starting to both scare her and fascinate her. Never in her life would she have thought that she had some otherworldly abilities such as being able to sense the emotions others and to have that ability grow to where she connected with another person in their dreams, it was definitely scary.

As she applied her make-up, she remembered the vision that she saw in her mind earlier in the day when she touched the blanket on Matthew's sofa. That vision still haunted her. Is Matthew a werewolf?

_No, I am not a werewolf_

Nikara quickly dropped her eyeshadow brush into the sink. Did Matthew just speak to her? Now she was afraid. Things were getting weird, maybe a little too weird. Nikara closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She finally resolved to contact her boss, Jean Forrester after she returned from dinner. If anyone could help her figure this out, Jean could.

As Matthew finished dressing, he wondered if it was a mistake telepathically telling Nikara that he isn't a werewolf. But he was hearing her thoughts, feeling her emotions. He knew she was scared and only wanted to put her mind at ease. He took a deep breath as pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

_What's wrong Matthew?_

_I have found my lifemate, Aidan. But I fear that she is afraid of me._

_Have you told her about you?_

_Not yet, I just met her. However she and I are connected through our dreams. I sense her emotions and read her thoughts._

_So, what has you troubled?_

_I fear that she may run from me._

_What makes you think that she will run away from you?  
_

_Because I just said to her that I am not a werewolf. I was reading her thoughts_

_Where did she get the notion that you are a werewolf?_

_From what I saw in her mind, she had touched the blanket that you and Julian had given to me when I was baby. When she touched it, she saw one of my memories. One night when I was eight years old, I transformed into a wolf. I remembered that you and Julian had told me that Carpathians are able to shape-shift and so I shifted into a wolf._

_You said that you and her are connected through your dreams?_

_Yes, that is how I found her. She was dreaming of me, possibly searching for me without her realizing it._

_Matthew, I think your lifemate is like Dario and Tristian's lifemates. She was born with some otherworldly ability that has gotten stronger over time. She might be like Jillian and is part dark fae or like Michelle and be some sort of mage from her family's past. _

_Could be? I'll see what I can find out at dinner._

_Matthew, I don't think she will run from you if she has been dreaming about you and has found you. I think she might be frightened because some things are new to her. Things that she probably didn't expect. You need to calm her fears and let her know that you will be there to protected her._

Matthew nodded

_You are right, Aidan. I just hope when the time comes. I will be able to explain things to her._

_You will Matthew, everything will fall into place._

_Thank you, Aidan_

_Anytime Matthew, me and Julian are here when you need us._

Matthew smiled as he walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to his car. Julian and Aidan Savage were definitely like fathers to him. As he got into his car, he thought about his trip to the Carpathian Mountains when he was sixteen. It had been the first time he had been away from home and he was a nervous about meeting the rest of the Carpathians and Prince Mikhail Dubrinsky.

Once he arrived, Mikhail greeted him warmly and Matthew met the rest of the Carpathians and the Savage Family. Calix's sister, Shaiya told Matthew that she saw a lot of her brother in him. Matthew noticed that practically all the members of the Savage Family were blonde haired, with the exception of Shaiya and few others of the Savage Family, whose hair was dark brown with dark gold highlights. Another thing that Matthew noticed that Julian and Aidan had gold eyes, but Shaiya's eyes were blue and wolf-like, much like Matthew's and the other members who shared Shaiya's unique dark brown hair.

Julian revealed to Matthew that side of the Savage Family were known as the Bronze Clan and Shaiya and Calix were known as the Bronze Twins. Matthew also learned that the Bronze Clan were actually more savage and wolf-like hence their attunement to wolves. Hearing this, Matthew realized why he liked wolves and why he preferred shape-shifting into one.

Before he left, Julian and Aidan informed Matthew that the Carpathian blood in him is very strong and just like all Carpathian he would be able to live a long time, despite him being only half. However, because the Carpathian blood is so strong in him, he is susceptible possibly turning vampire if he did not find a lifemate.

Matthew learned that his, Tristian's and Dario's fates rested in finding lifemates before they turned vampire. "Greeting the Dawn" was not an option for them as they are only half Carpathian and thus are able to walk out in the daylight.

When Matthew returned he, Tristian and Dario all had this concern. Dario came up with idea that if none of them were able to find lifemates before the darkness overtook them. Then a close human friend or relative were to decapitate them and burn their bodies. They called this "The Welcoming of Death".

As Matthew drove, he shuddered at the thought of either his mother or Daniel Foxworth,a close family friend and confidant having to take his head and burn his body. He knew mother wouldn't be able to do it. Daniel would, but he told Matthew that he hopes that he never has to. Matthew hoped that Aidan was right and that Nikara would not runaway from him. She is his lifemate, he needed her. His fate solely rested in her hands.

At the restaurant, Tristian, Michelle and Nikara waited outside for Matthew to arrive. Nikara was restless as she kept pacing back and forth as she carried on a conversation with Tristian and Michelle.

"Kara, you are making your nervousness very obvious" said Michelle.

Nikara stopped and turned to Michelle, "I am, aren't I?" she asked.

Michelle nodded and giggled.

"Geez, what's gotten into me? I've never been like this before" said Nikara.

"His name is Matthew Masters" said Tristian with a smirk.

Nikara stuck her tongue out at Tristian and he and Michelle just laughed.

Soon a silver Mazda MX-5 pulled up to the restaurant and parked. The door opened and Matthew stepped out. Nikara raised an eyebrow as he walked up to them.

"What is it?" Matthew asked

"How is it that a man as tall as you can fit into a little car like that?" Nikara asked

Matthew laughed, "my mother asked me the same question. But I can fit into the car just fine" he said with a smile.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around it" said Nikara.

Matthew laughed as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Shall we?" he asked

"Let's go" said Nikara as she took his hand and all four of them walk into the restaurant. Chasen's Grill was a simple cafe type restaurant with dark brown carpet, booths and wooden chairs and tables. Once at the table, the hostess gave them all their menus, but she smiled and winked at Matthew who wasn't paying her any attention.

Nikara raised an eyebrow as the hostess walked away.

"Hey Matt, the hostess was checking you out" said Tristian.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "she was? I didn't notice" he said.

As they looked over their menus, Matthew kept looking up at Nikara and admiring her. She soon saw Matthew looking at her and smiled at him and then went back to looking at the menu.

_What are you?_

Matthew's eyes darted up at Nikara. She was looking right at him and telepathically speaking to him.

_What do you think I am?_

_Quite honestly, not completely human._

_It's complicated, but you're right. I am not completely human._

Nikara looked at Matthew and slightly smiled at him

_Do I scare you, Nikara?  
_

_Well, yes. But at the same time I am drawn to you. I feel like that I have been searching for you._

Matthew smiled at her.

_Nikara, I can't explain it all to you now. But in time I can if you trust me._

_I can do that_

Matthew smiled and soon their server came over and took their order.

An hour later, Matthew, Nikara, Tristian and Michelle left the restaurant. Nikara was annoyed by the hostess who had been practically throwing herself at Matthew.

"Geez, could she have been more desperate?" Nikara said sarcastically

Matthew smirked,"how about all of us go back to my place and a few drinks and talk a little more?" he suggested.

"I would love to" said Nikara

"I don't see why not" said Tristian

"Let's go" said Michelle

"Nikara, would you like to ride with me?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, I'm curious about how you can fit into that little car anyway"

Matthew laughed as he took Nikara's hand and they walked towards his car.

Soon the hostess came out and walked up to Matthew.

"Hey you, here's my number give me a call" she said smiling holding out a piece of paper and completely ignoring that Nikara was standing right next to him.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "in case you haven't noticed, I am on a date. I find it quite rude of you to simple rush out here and hand me your number" he said.

"Well, I'm sure she don't mind" said the hostess as she continue to hold out the paper for Matthew to take. Suddenly Nikara snatched the paper out of her hand and the hostess gave Nikara a dirty look.

"That was for him" she hissed

"Oh really? Well, it seemed like he wasn't going to take it. Besides, I don't think your husband would appreciate it" said Nikara as she pointed to the woman's wedding ring.

The hostess quickly put her hand behind her back, but it was pointless as Matthew just grinned at Nikara.

"Let's go, Nikara" said Matthew taking her hand and they walked to his car. The hostess stormed back into the restaurant as Tristian and Michelle just laughed at her. Once in their vehicles, they pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Matthew's ranch.

Once they arrived, Matthew noticed a blue car parked in front of his house.

"Stay in the car" he said to Nikara

Nikara nodded in response and Matthew got out of the car. Tristian got out of his rented truck and told Michelle to stay and she nodded. Both Matthew and Tristian walked towards the front porch.

"Whoever is here, they are in the stables" said Matthew.

"How do you want to go about this?" Tristian asked.

"I'll go around the left side of the house towards the stables and you sneak over to the right. Once there, I'll shift into wolf form and scare him out. And then you can jump him" said Matthew.

"Gotcha" said Tristian.

Nikara worried about what was going on as she waited in Matthew's car. Suddenly her cell phone went off, scaring her. She reached inside her purse for phone and saw it was Michelle and answered it.

"Sorry about that Kara" said Michelle

"What the hell is going on?" Nikara asked

"I don't know. Apparently someone came here possibly to sabotage Matthew's ranch" Michelle said.

"Michelle, I am not liking this. Not at all" said Nikara her voice shaking

Michelle could hear that Nikara was about to cry and begin to fear that Nikara might run away from Matthew.

"Kara, calm down. Everything will be fine" she said.

They soon heard screaming and both women looked out at the night. Michelle hung up and immediately got out of the truck.

"Tristian!" Michelle called out as she ran towards the back.

Nikara was scared, but a strong part of her was telling her to suck it up and go see about Matthew. With that, Nikara got out of the car and raced to the stables. When she got there, she saw that Tristian was holding down someone. She got closer and saw it was Shane.

"Shane, what in the hell are you doing here?" Nikara asked

"Duncan McDade told me that you were here and that you were seeing someone else. I had to know if it was true" he said as Tristian hauled him up off the ground but held onto him.

Nikara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Shane as Matthew appeared.

"Duncan McDade is a shady and slimy bastard. The fact that you associate with him would make your snobby ass mother cringe" said Nikara.

"I take it that you know this man, Nikara?" Matthew asked

"This my ex-boyfriend, Shane. And the fact that he followed me out here tells me that he has upped things to stalker level" Nikara said angrily.

"I am not stalking you" said Shane

"Oh really, what the hell do you call this?" Nikara asked

"I call it being concerned. Duncan said there is something not right about this man" Shane said nudging his head towards Matthew.

"You know, if I was a less civilized woman. I would take my heel and shove up your ass!" said Nikara.

Shane hated the way Nikara was talking to him. She had never spoken to him like that, especially in such an angry tone.

"Nikki, I am just concerned about you" said Shane

"Stop calling me Nikki! I hate that name. And as for your "concern", where was all this fucking concern about my well being when you were lying to me and treating me as if my feelings didn't matter, huh?" Nikara asked angrily.

Matthew looked at Nikara, there something about her that was different, awaking. A blue and silver aura soon surrounded her. Shane couldn't see it, but it was visible to Michelle, Tristian and Matthew. Suddenly Nikara fainted and Matthew moved fast to catch her.

"Nikki!" said Shane trying to pull out of Tristian's hold, but it was futile.

"Nikara, can you hear me?" said Matthew as he held her in his arms. Michelle placed her fingers on Nikara's throat and exhaled.

"She's alive, she has a pulse" she said.

Matthew cradled Nikara in his arms and carried her to the house. Shane tried to follow but Tristian dragged him out of the stables and towards the front of the house.

"I have to see about her" Shane said.

"Really? And something tells me that if she hadn't met Matthew that you wouldn't be out here" said Tristian.

Shane narrowed his eyes at Tristian and Tristian narrowed his back at him, but Tristian's turned feral. That was enough to scare Shane into backing down.

"Kara has a point. Where was all this "concern" when you treated her like shit? If you cared so much about her then why did you treat her like crap? Why was she only good enough to bring before your mother, who may I point out doesn't even like her. And yet, you told no one else about her?" asked Michelle.

Shane had no words as he just looked at Tristian and Michelle.

"Shane, get in your car and take your pathetic ass back to Dallas" said Michelle.

"How about you mind your own business" said Shane as he moved to get into Michelle's face only to have Tristian pull him back and slam him hard up against his rented car.

"Go back to Dallas" Tristian says to Shane in almost otherworldly tone as he releases him from his grip. Shane gets into the car and leaves the ranch with Tristian and Michelle watching.

Inside the house, Matthew keeps watch over Nikara laying on his couch. Nikara soon opened her eyes and sees that Matthew is sitting in the loveseat watching her and he smiles.

"What happened?" Nikara asked as she slowly sat up.

"You fainted" said Matthew.

"Is Shane still here?" Nikara asked.

"I don't know" said Matthew.

The front door opened and in walked Tristian and Michelle.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Michelle asked as she walked over to Nikara.

"I'm fine, I guess I got light-headed. I'm not even sure what happened" said Nikara.

"You yelled and cursed Shane out. By the way, he's gone" said Tristian.

"Thank God" said Nikara as she sat up.

"Would you like some water, Kara?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, please" she replied.

Matthew got up and went into the kitchen followed by Tristian.

_Did you see that aura around her?_

_Yes, I saw it. I remember when Michelle had an aura like that around her. But the colors were different, but it was a sign that she is my lifemate._

Matthew nodded as he got a glass and put ice in it and then water.

_I've never seen an aura like that. Do you think that Nikara could be of Dark Fae descent like Dario's lifemate?_

_I doubt it. Jillian's aura was strange when Dario saw it. As he described it, Jillian's aura didn't glow, it sparkled with dark and shifting colors. Michelle's aura glowed, but it also sparkled telling me that she is a Mage._

_Well, it is evident that Nikara has mystical power. She just doesn't know what it is_

Tristian nodded as he and Matthew went back into the living room and Matthew handed Nikara the glass of water.

"Thank you, Matthew" said Nikara

"You're welcome" said Matthew as he sat down.

"Well, this has been an interesting day. Duncan McDade shows his slimy ass, a skanky hostess tries to give Matthew her number and Shane shows up here. Wonder what else is going to happen?" Nikara said sarcastically.

Matthew smirked as Tristian and Michelle snickered.

"Pardon the sarcasm" said Nikara.

"It's okay, I find it quite amusing" said Matthew with a smile

Nikara smiled back as she drank her water. After an hour of talking, Tristian, Michelle and Nikara prepared to head back to their hotel. Matthew walked them outside as he headed to his car to give Nikara her purse.

"Matt, are you busy tomorrow?" Nikara asked

"No, why?" he asked.

"I would like it if you could teach me how to ride horses. If it that's okay?" said Nikara.

Matthew smiled, "I would love to. In fact, why don't you come in the morning. I could make you breakfast" he said.

"I would like that" said Nikara with a smile.

"What time should I come?" she asked

"How about 8AM?" said Matthew

"Alright, see you then" said Nikara

Matthew took a hold of Nikara's hand and kissed it again. And once again, Nikara felt that surge of electricity shoot through her body. For a minute, Nikara and Matthew did not let go of each other's hand. And just stared into each other's eyes.

_Do I still frighten you?_

_Somewhat, but whatever fear I did have towards you has quickly faded away._

_I wish you would stay the night with me. I need you._

_Maybe tomorrow, my dark one._

Matthew smiled at her and caresses her face.

_Then I will see you tomorrow, my Beauty._

Nikara and Matthew finally left go of each other's hand. Matthew went back into his house and watched as Tristian, Michelle and Nikara got into their truck and pulled out of the drive way and drove off into the night.

_She is your lifemate, Matthew._

Matthew nodded at Aidan's voice. Suddenly Matthew sensed vampires approaching his ranch. The vampires were definitely getting bolder. Matthew's amulet glowed and then surrounded him with a blinding light. A light that blinded the vampires once Matthew stepped out and confront them. He made quick work of them, ripping out their hearts with little to no effort and then setting their bodies ablaze.

_Aidan I just killed three more vampires. Have you or Julian spoken to Mikhail?_

_Yes, its just like we suspected. The vampires are trying to kill you, Dario and Tristian._

_But why?_

_Think about it Matthew. All three of you have all the strengths of a full-blooded Carpathian, you could easily dispatch the vampires during the day because you are half Carpathian and can walk out in the daylight at anytime. The vampires fear this. And they also fear of what would happen should all three of you have children with your lifemates._

For a moment, Matthew was silent as he thought about what Aidan said. Both Tristian and Dario converted their lifemates and Matthew would soon convert Nikara. The Half-Carpathians could spawn full-blooded Carpathians but with different abilities along with the ones they already have. Were that to happened, the vampires wouldn't stand a chance and the Carpathian race would definitely survive, but would also evolve.

_I understand, Aidan._

_Good! Where is your lifemate?_

_She went back to her hotel. I am seeing her tomorrow._

_Convert her soon, Matthew. Despite the power of the amulet that your mother made for you. I feel you slipping closer and closer into darkness._

_Understood._

Once their conversation ended, Matthew went upstairs and changed out of his bloodied clothes and stepped into the shower. He thought about what he and Aidan talked about. Matthew constantly fought the darkness within him. Although his amulet helped pull him back, Nikara was is only salvation. He wished that Nikara would have stayed the night.

He really needed her. As Aidan said, Matthew was slipping closer to the darkness. He could only hope that he would be able to convert Nikara soon.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Nikara was on the phone with her boss, Jean Forrester, who is also the aunt of Dario's lifemate, Jillian.

"It was just frightening that he knew what I was thinking and then he spoke to me" said Nikara.

"Kara, has it ever occurred to you that there is something not completely human about yourself?" Jean asked.

Nikara was silent. For a long time she had felt that way about herself, even as a child. But she knew well enough that her family would simply dismiss it as Nikara simply being weird.

"Kara, there are things about you that I think you are aware of. But you are afraid to find out what they are because you are scared of what they might be and because of what your family might think" said Jean.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Nikara asked.

"The answer is simple, Kara. You don't need me to tell you" said Jean.

"Embrace whatever I am and not be afraid of it" said Nikara.

"And that my dear ends the lesson for the night" said Jean in a humorous voice.

Nikara smiled, "Jean, I have a question" she said

"Ask it" said Jean

"What do you think I am? I mean what is it about me that isn't completely human?" Nikara asked.

"Kara, you have to find that out yourself" said Jean.

Nikara sighed, "but do I want to?" she said

"I think part of you doesn't want to. But you also cannot deny that there is something about you that is otherworldly and it has lead to you a man who is not quite human himself" said Jean.

Nikara sighed, "it's crazy how all this supernatural stuff used to scare me as a child. And then it fascinated me as a teenager and now as an adult it's both fascinating and scaring me" she said.

"Kara, you are a part of a world that most people either doesn't think exist or don't see. But you see it because you are a part of it. The question is: do you want to be a part of it completely?" said Jean.

After a moment of silence, Nikara said something softly into the phone and Jean replied with something in a strange language. But Nikara understood and she ended the call and then gently laid her phone down on the nightstand. After sitting quietly on the bed for a moment, Nikara reached over and turned off the lamp and laid down on the bed.

She rested her hand on her stomach as she stared up at the ceiling, concentrating on her breathing. Soon Nikara's vision grew dark until she could not see anything. In the darkness, she felt intense power surging through her body as her skin felt like it was being pricked with tiny needles. In the darkness she heard a voice, it was her voice saying something in French, she was saying "feu de lune".

It is 7am the next day and Nikara was already awake. She stood in front of the window of her hotel room looking up at the blue skies. There was something different about her now. She sensed it and she knew that Matthew could sense it.

_I am already awake if you want to come now._

_Alright, I will see you in twenty minutes._

With that Nikara turned away from the window and pulled on a tight fitting purple halter top, jeans and her sneakers. She applied a little make-up, grabbed her purse, phone and hotel key and walked out of her room. She slipped a note under Tristian and Michelle's door informing of where she was going to be and headed downstairs.

She flagged down a taxi, got in and gave the driver the address of her destination.

At the ranch, Matthew stood by the window waiting for Nikara's arrival. He could barely sleep last night, his soul and body restless from not having Nikara with him. But when he thought of her, his soul and body finally calmed down and he was able to rest. Matthew soon spotted a taxi pulling up to his ranch and he stepped outside.

On the porch he watched as Nikara paid the driver and got out. She slowly walked towards the porch but soon felt her legs moving faster. Once she was in front of him, she said nothing. Matthew looked at her, something had changed. He could see her aura and it was the same colors.

_Did you sleep last night?_

_Not well, I needed you last night._

_I'll stay tonight_

Matthew smiled as Nikara smiled back at him and she walked up the steps and took his hand. And they went into the house.

It is 8:30am and Michelle and Tristian were on their way to Matthew's ranch. Last night, they both sense some strange power coming from Nikara's room. It almost felt like the power of a Carpathian, but they weren't sure.

"Michelle, what do you know of Nikara's background. I mean her heritage?" Tristian asked.

"The Native American came from both of her parents, the French and British came from her mother's side" said Michelle.

"Are there any members of her mother's side of the family that she knows of that has the abilities that she has?" Tristian asked.

"I don't think so. Nikara's family pretty much feels that people like me and you who have otherworldly abilities don't exist. Hell, they wouldn't understand anything about Carpathians. They would think we were crazy" said Michelle.

"Well, I can tell you now. What we felt last night was no figment of imagination. It was real and it felt like it was Carpathian power" said Tristian.

"Jean has always told Nikara that is more to her than she knew. I know last night when we returned to the hotel, she called Jean. Maybe Jean revealed something to her" said Michelle.

"Quite possibly" said Tristian as they pulled up to Matthew's ranch and saw Nikara riding Thunder Strike.

"I thought Thunder Strike wouldn't allow no one but Matthew to ride him?" Michelle asked.

"I think Thunder Strike made an exception for Nikara since she is Matthew's lifemate" said Tristian as they parked the truck and got out.

Matthew looked up and saw Tristian and Michelle walking towards him.

"Did you tell her?" Tristian asked.

"Not yet, I'm trying to figure out how to explain it to her" said Matthew.

"Just do what Tristian did" said Michelle

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "I don't think the mind raping approach would work with her" he said.

Tristian palmed his face. He never really completely forgave himself for how he revealed himself to Michelle. It was the most horrible experience ever and even Lucien informed Tristian that he went overboard. During their courtship, Tristian had tried to explain to Michelle of what he is and what the Carpathians are. However, Michelle was quite stubborn and Tristian who was looming close to darkness was losing patience.

One night, Tristian had entered Michelle's room and held her down and mind raped her. Showing her what he was. The experience frightened both of them, but it frightened Tristian more because he was so close to falling into darkness and his desperation forced him to do such a horrid act. Tristian was about allow his uncle, Ben Langton perform the "Welcoming of Death" ritual on him when Michelle who had finally came to her senses stopped him and admitted that she loved him and didn't want to lose him.

"You have a point there. Nikara isn't stubborn like I am" said Michelle

Tristian and Matthew said nothing, but Tristian did snicker. Michelle looked at him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ow" Tristian said mockingly and smiling at Michelle. Michelle begin to lightly punch Tristian and he blocked some of her punches. Matthew laughed as he watch Tristian and Michelle playfully fight. Soon Thunder Strike was standing next to Matthew and he looked up at Nikara and smiled at her.

"I see that they are at it again" said Nikara with a laugh.

"Yeah, they are" said Matthew and then he took Nikara's hand and kissed it. Nikara smiled as she looked into Matthew's eyes. She could see the emotion in his eyes, but she also saw a savage darkness that was threatening to overtake him. She caressed his face with her hand as he looked at her.

_Do I still frighten you?_

_A part of you does. I see in your eyes something very wild and dark._

_I am only half human, my love._

_I sensed that. What is the other half?_

Before Matthew could answer, Tristian got his attention.

"Hey Matt, you've got company" he said.

Matthew turned and saw a white Mercedes pull into the driveway. Matthew rolled his eyes as he knew who it was.

The door to the Mercedes opened and out stepped a beautiful woman with short blonde hair, violet eyes and a fair complexion. Her body was slim, but with no curves and looked positively stuck up in the gray dress suit was wearing and stumbling in the high heels she was wearing due to gravel on the driveway.

"Who is she?" Nikara asked.

"Belinda Rowan" said Matthew.

Nikara raised an eyebrow, "you mean to tell me that snotty looking beanpole is the one who had been badgering you to marry her?" Nikara asked.

Matthew just laughed, "yes" he said

"Eww" said Nikara

Matthew just laughed harder as they watched as she struggled to walk sophisticated like towards them.

"She's having a hard time walking in those shoes" said Michelle

"That's because most of the time she wears flats. I think she only wore those to try and impress me" said Matthew.

"It ain't working" said Nikara and Matthew laughed again.

"Matthew, it's so good to see you" said Belinda batting her eyes at him.

"What brings you out to my ranch, Belinda. In case you didn't get the memo, my business is not in any financial trouble" said Matthew.

"Oh, I am aware of that. I just came out to see you is all" said Belinda looking up at Nikara.

"I thought Thunder Strike doesn't like for anyone else to ride him but you?" she asked.

Matthew smiled, "he made an exception for her" he said motioning his head to Nikara.

"I don't believe we've met" said Belinda.

"No, we haven't. I'm Nikara Fitzgerald" said Nikara introducing herself.

"I'm Belinda Rowan and I am going to be Matthew's wife" she said with a smirk.

"Really? Sounds like pompous and insecure bullshit to me" said Nikara with a sarcastic smile.

Belinda narrowed her eyes at Nikara as she walked up to pet Thunder Strike only for the horse to back away from her and grow agitated.

"Shh, it's okay Thunder Strike" said Nikara as she gently petted the horse and he immediately became calm.

Belinda was shocked, Matthew's favorite horse merely calmed down in a matter of seconds at Nikara's touch and voice.

Matthew walked over to Nikara and smiled up at her as he petted Thunder Strike. Belinda could see that Matthew and Nikara were in love and she became enraged.

"Don't think I won't make things difficult for you Matthew" Belinda threatened.

Matthew turned and looked at Belinda, narrowing his eyes. He was about to walk towards her when Nikara touched his shoulder and spoke to him telepathically.

_Let me deal with her_

Matthew nodded as Nikara dismounted from Thunder Strike and walked up to Belinda. Belinda looked at Nikara and started to tense up, but was going to put on a brave face although her bravery was hollow.

"Tell me, Belinda. Do you love Matthew? Do you care about him?" Nikara asked

"What do you mean?" Belinda asked

"What I mean is do you have what it takes to stand by his side emotionally? Can you accept him when he is at his worst? Can you be the light to his darkness? Can you be that ray of light that will guide him through his darkest hour? Can you actually stand here and say that you know him? That you know what he feels? Have you seen the darkness in him. Do you have the power to bring him out of that?" Nikara asked.

Belinda was confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about" she said.

"Then I will make it simple. What are you willing sacrifice for him?" Nikara asked.

Belinda stood quiet for a moment and then spoke, "actually, I was hoping he would come to his senses and give up his ranch and all his weirdness with rituals and wolves. It's completely freaky and not attractive" she said.

"Then you don't love him. How can you love someone when you can't even accept them for who they are?" said Nikara.

"I'm only looking out for him. There's has been lots of talk about him. People say he's weird and does weird rituals. One of my spies even said they saw him glowing with some sort of weird light last night" said Belinda.

Hearing that angered Matthew and he charged towards Belinda. However Tristian stopped and Belinda backed away in fear.

"For someone who says they "love" Matthew. You are ready to high tail it out of here" said Michelle.

Nikara felt Matthew's anger rising and she immediately went to him and placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes.

"Reviens à moi, mon Loup. Suis ma lumière" she said

Suddenly Matthew's amulet begin to glow, but the light was different. It shined brightly, almost blinding. Belinda was blinded by the light and Michelle used the opportunity to grab Belinda from behind and put her hand over her mouth.

Belinda tried to scream, but Michelle's grip was firm. Michelle summoned her powers and whispered in Belinda's ear in Celtic.

"Tagann Do infatuation le Matthew chun deiridh. Beidh tú ag glacadh leis an fhírinne agus go bhfuil fírinne nach bhfuil a fhios agat air agus nach bhfuil tú grá dó. Liom a bhaint as tú, do lust dó. Beidh tú ag dul agus beidh tú cuimhneamh rud ar bith de cad a bhfuil tú ag feiceáil inniu."

Soon Belinda stop struggling as Michelle's spell took effect. In a trance, Belinda walked back to her car, got in and soon left the ranch. Soon the light dimmed down and Matthew was once again calm and Nikara smiled at him.

"Just like you, I am not completely human" said Nikara.

"Nikara, I am a Carpathian, at least half-Carpathian. Carpathians are similar to vampires in that they drink blood, but do not kill. Me, Tristian and our friend, Dario are half-Carpathians. And although we are only half, the Carpathian blood in us is strong. Strong enough that we are almost as strong as a full-blooded Carpathians and therefore we are also susceptible to falling into darkness" said Matthew.

"How so?" Nikara asked.

"After living for 200 years or more, a Carpathian male begins to lose his ability to feel emotions and see colors. Our lifemates, the other half of our souls are the only ones who can restore these things to us. If we fail to find a lifemate, we either become vampires or "Greet the Dawn", commit suicide. However, because Dario, Tristian and I are only half, the sunlight cannot hurt us therefore "Greeting the Dawn" would not work" said Matthew.

"So, how would you be able to commit suicide to prevent the darkness from overtaking you?" Nikara asked.

"Dario came up with a ritual for us called 'Welcoming Of Death'. A human family member or close friend would have to sever our heads and burn our bodies. It would be the only way to save us from falling into darkness if we did not find our lifemates" said Matthew.

"Are you able to convert your lifemates?" Nikara asked

"Yes, we are. Hence why the Carpathian blood in us is so strong despite being only half" said Matthew.

He went placed his hand on her face, "Nikara, you are my lifemate. We are already bound spiritually through our dreams. I need to completely bind to you to me physically" he said.

Nikara nodded as she moved closer to Matthew and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Michelle and Tristian looked at each other and smiled. But they were also concerned. Something happened in Nikara's room last night. The power they felt coming from her room was just too intense to simply ignore. Neither Michelle or Jillian had any Carpathian blood in them, but Jillian's Fae blood and Michelle's Celtic magic allowed for them to be be converted.

Granted Nikara is an empath, which is a form of psychic power. But there was something else about her that wasn't mortal. Clearly there was something from Nikara's background that only surfaced in her and not in anyone else in her family. What that was had yet to be revealed.

Nighttime soon cast it shadowy blanket over the earth and inside of Matthew's house Nikara sat in front of the fireplace. Because Michelle had brought her things to Matthew's house, Nikara was now navy blue satin chemise. She laid down on the pillows on her stomach as she looked at the flames as they danced.

Soon Matthew laid beside her and softly kissed her back and up to the nape of her neck and then to her shoulder. Nikara moaned in pleasure as moved to reach back and run her nails through his hair. Matthew continued to kiss her neck and shoulder as he caresses her body and he did this, the passion inside of him grew stronger.

"Take me Matthew" Nikara said

Matthew stopped for a moment, he wanted to be sure that he heard her correctly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure" she said as she turned and looked at him.

A passionate kiss soon exploded as Nikara ripped Matthew's shirt off of him. Shocked but also amused by this action Matthew's hands went up her chemise where his fingers slowly caressed her clit. Nikara moaned louder as her nails raked his back. The roughness spurred Matthew on as he ripped away her chemise and Nikara managed remove his jeans.

Matthew slowly went inside of her as she looked into his eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist. At first he went slow wanting them both to enjoy the passion, however an intense power shot through Nikara's body and entering his. Their passion soon turned rough as Matthew pounded harder into Nikara and her nails went deeper into his back.

It was during their lovemaking that a vision flashed between them. Nikara was dressed in a blue and silver dress that shone like the moon. On her forehead a silver headband with a moon-shaped moonstone gem hanging from it. She was walking through the forest when she came upon a wolf with the intense blue eyes.

She knelt down and stretched out her hand to the wolf and spoke,

"Viens à moi, mon loup. Je suis vraiment la lumière de ton obscurité "

The wolf slowly walked up to her and as her hand touched the wolf's face. The wolf immediately shifted into human form, it was Matthew.

"What are you, my love?" Matthew asked as they both stood up and he pulled her into his arms.

"Feu de Lune, my dear Matthew" said Nikara and they kissed passionately.

Matthew opened his eyes and saw that it was still night and saw that Nikara was asleep and that they were still in the living room.

_Moon Fire_

_What?_

_Moon Fire or Feu de Lune_

_Aidan, you aren't making sense_

_Matthew, your lifemate is of Carpathian descent_

Matthew turned and looked at Nikara as she slept. He soon noticed a bluish silver moon-shaped mark on her back.

_Matthew, Moon Fire is a clan of Carpathians that we had long forgotten about because they had migrated to France centuries ago. They called themselves Feu de Lune which is Moon Fire. These Carpathians are quite powerful, they draw their power from the moon. Nikara is a Moon Fire Carpathian._

Matthew couldn't believe it. His lifemate is of Carpathian descent and one of the forgotten races of Carpathians also. Nikara soon opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Matthew didn't speak, but Nikara did.

"I know what I am and yes, I do accept that I am your lifemate" she said.

Matthew smiled as kissed her passionately and then exchanged blood with her. It was after that Matthew uttered the words of the Bonding Ritual...

"I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care"

Suddenly a glowing light surrounded them and then it slowly dimmed.

"What now?" Nikara asked

"It is my hope that you plan on staying here with me" said Matthew

Nikara smiled, "yes, I do" she said and they kissed again.

The next morning, Matthew and Nikara drove out to the Indiana reservation where Matthew's mother, Marianna lives.

"Relax, baby. My mother will like you" said Matthew smiling at her.

"I hope so" said Nikara.

Matthew reached over and softly caressed her cheek and then placed his hand back on the steering wheel. They soon arrived at the reservation and pulled up to the house. Standing on the porch was Daniel Foxworth, Marianna's caretaker and family friend. He knew of what Matthew is and dedicated his life to protecting both Marianna and Matthew.

Daniel smiled as he saw Matthew walking up with a woman that he quickly deduced is his lifemate.

"Hello, Daniel" said Matthew

"Hello, Matthew. I take this this is your lifemate?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, Nikara, this is Daniel Foxworth, close family friend and my mother's caretaker" said Matthew.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Foxworth" said Nikara.

"Likewise" said Daniel.

"How is mother doing?" Matthew asked.

The smile went away from Daniel's face, "she's not improving Matthew. Her heart is getting weaker and weaker. The doctor said that one day, her heart will just simply stop" he said.

Nikara could feel the sadness from Matthew at hearing that his mother will eventually die and that there's nothing that can be done about it.

"Is it okay to go inside?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, she's been looking forward to seeing you and she knows that you found your lifemate. She's been anxious to meet her" said Daniel.

Matthew nodded and then he, Nikara and Daniel all went inside. Marianna smiled as saw Matthew walk into her bedroom and he hugged her and sat next to her bedside.

"I knew you would find her" said Marianna looking at Nikara. She could see Nikara's aura and smiled at her.

"You are connected to the moon" said Marianna.

"Yes, ma'am. I am a Feu de Lune or Moon Fire Carpathian. It seems that the French in my background also has a connection to the Carpathians" said Nikara smiling at Matthew.

Marianna smiled at Nikara and then turned to Matthew.

"I know that Daniel has told you what the doctor has said. My time is coming to an end my son" said Marianna. At those words, Matthew begin to cry as he held his mother's hand. She touched his face and smiled at him.

"Do not weep for me, my son. You have found her. You have found your Lifemate. The woman who has fully restored your emotions and the colors that you were missing. And I can now die in peace knowing that you are safe and happy" said Marianna.

"Mother, please. Don't speak that way" Matthew said with tears in his eyes. Nikara walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Marianna smiled at them both, "he will take good care of you and I know that you will do the same for him. I see it in your eyes" she said to Nikara. Nikara nodded slowly as tears flowed from her eyes. Matthew leaned close and softly kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I love you mother" he whispered.

"I love you too my Warrior Wolf" she said whispered back.

Marianna laid back and then closed her eyes. Suddenly Matthew's amulet started to glow, it was the signal that Marianna had passed on, but her spirit would always be around. Soon Daniel walked in and stood in the doorway. Tears fell from his eyes as looked on as Matthew cried and Nikara held him close.

"Matthew, I was given instructions by your mother that she wanted to be cremated and that she wanted you to have her ashes. Also she has instructed her bank account and all of her magical items be given to you. And that she wants a small ceremony, celebrating her life" said Daniel.

Matthew nodded as he released his mother's hand as tears continued to roll down his face.

_She was the only person outside of Tristian and Dario who truly understood me. She was my best friend and confidant._

_I know, my love. I can see from your memories of her of how much she meant to you. She is your mother and mother's place can never be taken by anyone else._

Matthew took Nikara's hand and kissed it.

_She stayed alive just long enough for me to find you. She was the reason why I hadn't fallen into darkness. She was my light._

Nikara nodded.

_However, you are also my light. The true light to my darkness. You have fully restored to me my emotions and colors. You are the moonlight that guides the wolf on his way. You are my lifemate_

Nikara bent down and rested her chin on his head and wrapped her arms around him.

_I am your lifemate._

_The Light to your Darkness._

_From the moment we met._

_I knew that I was destined to_

_walk with you for eternity._

_And it is for eternity that_

_I walk willingly walk with_

_you with all my heart and soul._

_I am your Lifemate, the _

_Light to your Darkness._

_And it is forever we shall_

_walk together._

A week later at Matthew's ranch, he, Nikara, Tristian, Michelle, Dario and Jillian were standing outside on the patio, standing around a table. On that table was an urn that contained Marianna's ashes. The sun was setting as Daniel and a few of Marianna's friends arrived at the ranch for Marianna's memorial.

After saying a prayer, everyone walked out to the open field where Matthew and Dario made a small fire and soon Matthew along with Daniel and their friends begin a ceremonial dance as the night covered the earth and the moon shined it's serene light on them. Suddenly without warning the vampires attacked them. Dario, Tristian and Matthew moved fast taking out the vampires, but they kept coming. Jillian called upon her Dark Fae magic to help as Michelle did the same summoning her Celtic magic.

Nikara was at a lost of what to do and soon realized that vampire had targeted her. Before she could run the vampire attacked her and pinned her down. To her shock, the vampire turned out to be Duncan McDade. He had clearly been turned by vampires.

"Well, well, what are you going to do now, sweets?" Duncan asked showing off his fangs.

If Duncan wasn't so repulsive before he was turned, he had definitely become more repulsive. Soon the moon's light shone on Nikara and her eyes begin to glow. A puzzled look went across Duncan's face.

"Now how is it that you can glow like a light bulb girl?" Duncan asked.

"First of all, I am not a girl and secondly..." said Nikara and suddenly a burst of light shot from Nikara's body, forcing Duncan off of her. The blast so strong that it slammed Duncan into a tree. Duncan hissed at Nikara as he charged towards her again. However a bright light of silver and blue surrounded her and blinded Duncan.

Nikara stretched out her hand, "Burn in hell you bastard" she said and she incinerated him. Nikara soon sensed two more vampires coming towards her and without turning to face them, she also cause the vampires to combust. Another vampire came at her, but Nikara caught the vampire by the throat.

"I think I'll spare your life" she said and the light around grew brighter as she held tight to the vampire. It struggled to get out of her grasp, but it was useless and the vampire screamed in pain as Nikara used her power to heal the vampire, burning away the taint of darkness. Soon the vampire was once again human and looked around at what was going on.

"If you value your life, I suggest you leave immediately" said Nikara.

The person nodded and quickly left the ranch.

Nikara soon joined in the fray, using her powers to either kill or heal the vampires. Matthew was impressed as Dario, Jillian, Tristian and Michelle. Slowly the number of vampires started to dwindle, but the six of them knew that they couldn't keep this up for long. Suddenly a huge wolf attacked one of the vampires and ripped it to shreds.

The wolf soon took shape and Matthew saw that it was Shaiya and she wasn't alone. Aidan and Julian Savage had arrived along with Lucian Daratrazanoff and Nicole Von Shrieder. The Half-Carpathians and their Lifemates now stood a chance. Matthew quickly shifted into a wolf and tore three vampires to shreds while Nikara incinerated five that were about to attack her.

Jillian stabbed one vampire in the chest, poisoning them, while Dario made quick work of two vampires with his powers of fire. Tristian froze two vampires in place, turning them into statues of ice and then using his sword to break them. Michelle was surrounded by seven vampires and quickly sent a telepathic warning to everyone.

_Everyone, cover your ears and Matthew, forgive me but your windows are about to be shattered. I'll try not to do too much damage._

_It's okay, I had them replaced with reinforced glass, they should hold up. I'm not really worried about the windows on my car. Just do your thing!_

With that Michelle took a breath, open her mouth and let out a piercing sonic scream. The vampires cringed in pain as blood oozed from the ears. Jillian put up shields around all the Carpathians, protecting them from Michelle's banshee scream while the vampire quickly exploded. Michelle stop screaming and looked around.

All but seven of the vampires were dead, those that survived retreated into the night.

The Half-Carpathians and their Lifemates had won!

After surveying the damage, they went into the house and rested. It was here that Aidan explained the Moon Fire Carpathians.

"As you saw tonight, Nikara as a Feu de Lune or Moon Fire, her powers are enhanced by the light of the moon. She has the ability to heal a person who has been turned into a vampire and/or incinerate them. She also if I am not mistake can fly and make herself invisible as the moon gives her the power to cloak herself" said Aidan.

Nikara stood up and suddenly she was invisible and touched Matthew's hair.

Matthew smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. He also revealed that he could see Nikara as if she were visible to him. Aidan explained that as Matthew's lifemate, he would be only one who could see her when she went invisible. Nikara was visible once again and sat next to Matthew.

"Okay, Miss O'Connor what's your story?" Nikara asked.

MIchelle smiled, "I come from a long line of Celtic mages, but I also have Dark Fae blood in me, that blood is of a Banshee" said Michelle.

"And you, Jill?" Nikara asked.

"I am of Dark Fae descent, imagine my surprise when that allowed me to become Dario's lifemate" said Jillian.

After learning more about the Carpathians and her friends, Nikara felt more at ease with herself. In fact, she felt no longer lost as she knew now what she always knew to be true. She was different from her family and Fate had chosen her to become Matthew's lifemate and take her place a Moon Fire Carpathian.

Two weeks later, Nikara was finishing up packing her things. She was moving out to Browning to be with Matthew. Her family thought it was a quick, but Nikara reassured them that she knew that it was what she wanted and that she belonged there. Holding her suitcase in her hands and her backpack on her shoulder, Nikara took one last look at her Fort Worth apartment.

"Hey, Kara, are you ready?" Michelle asked standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I am" said Nikara as she walked out the door and closed the door behind her.

Matthew and Tristian were outside waiting. Nikara smiled at Matthew as he took her suitcase and backpack and put them in the trunk of rented car he was driving.

"Ready to go, baby?" Matthew asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Yes, I am" said Nikara with a smile.

Just as they were about to get into the car, Nikara saw Shane drive up. Nikara rolled her eyes as she looked at Michelle who just shook her head.

"He must like being a pathetic loser" said Tristian and Michelle just laughed.

Shane got out of the car and was about to walk up to Nikara when Matthew got in way and crossed him arms.

"Get out of my way!" said Shane.

"Nope" said Matthew

"This is between me and her" said Shane.

"No, this is between me and you. Because I am not going to let you continue to harrass her" said Matthew.

"Oh you think because you are some big businessman who drives trucks that you think that you are better than me?" Shane asked.

"Actually no" said Matthew and he suddenly grabbed Shane by the shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

Shane panicked.

"Put me down!" said Shane.

"Fine" said Matthew and he let go of Shane and he hit the ground, bruising his rear end and his ego. Michelle and Nikara just stood there laughing as Shane got up rubbing his rear and almost in tears.

"For a man who thinks he's so macho. It doesn't take much to embarrass you does it?" Matthew asked scarastically.

"He's nothing like me, Nikki baby. I'm one of a kind" said Shane.

"Thank God for that, I don't think I could stand two of you" said Nikara and Michelle laughed again.

"You are going to miss me baby" said Shane getting into his car.

"Really now? Somehow I don't see that happening" said Nikara with a smile.

Shane just narrowed his eyes as he got into his car and sped off.

"And with that chapter of my life now closed. I'm ready to go" said Nikara walking towards the passagenger side of the car.

"Hey Tristian, what did Amelia think of the article?" Matthew asked as he opened the car door for Nikara.

"She said would have liked to know more about your personal life, so I told her that you and Nikara are now together and that she could put that into the article" said Tristian with a smile.

Nikara snickered, "What did she say?" she asked.

"Nothing, what could she say when I emailed the pictures of you and Matthew at your dedication ceremony" said Tristian with a smile.

Matthew and Nikara just laughed.

"Well, I guess I won't be Businessmen of the 21st Century after all" said Matthew

"Actually, yes you will. Gary said so. He's tired of Amelia using the magazine as means for her to playmatch maker for her friends and her bratty niece. He's taken full control of it now" said Tristian.

"Finally the man get a back bone" said Michelle.

"Yeah, not only that but it turns out that Duncan McDade not was only selling black market guns, he also owed the IRS millions of dollars in back taxes. Money that he had hid in offshore accounts that Duncan's ex-wife and daughter found and they are now paying all that off" said Tristian.

"That slimy bastard deserved what he got. Good riddance" said Nikara.

"Amen" said Michelle.

After saying their goodbyes, Matthew and Nikara left Texas and returned to Browning.

It is nighttime and Nikara was sitting out on the patio on the steps looking up at the moon. She heard a noise and looked to see that it was only Matthew in wolf form. As he got closer to the house, he shifted back into his normal form and Nikara tossed him his jeans. After putting them, he sat next to her and put his arm around her, holding her close.

"Welcome home, my Lunar Lady" he said looking at her smiling.

"It's great to be home, my Warrior Wolf" she said and they kissed with the moon shining on them.


End file.
